Hitherto, for example, in Patent Literature 1, there is described a cell culture apparatus including at least two cell culture chambers stacked therein, each including a channel structure in which cells are firmly attached inside and that is perfused with a culture medium. Further, in Non Patent Literature 1 and Non Patent Literature 2, there is described technology for causing a liquid plug to flow through a channel of a microchannel device.